Return to Neverland
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Hi. As u guys know I updated a chapter and I don't think I will continue with this..so if anyone wants to take the story and keep writing it contact me and tell me. if anyone doesn't i'll try and still update chapters but it wont be fast sorry.
1. the begging beginining beghanevermind

Hey, this is a trunks/pan fic. Okay I cannot believe no one has even thought of peter PAN and or PAN. You know come on pan and pan, lol anyways letz say Pan was once the legendary {peter} pan and then she decided to go to the world and grow up, live a normal life. But then she returns and has to face hook {vegeta ,lol} and hook's son TRUNKS!  
okay in this fic goten and pan do not exist as brothers and sisters..okay..just read,,  
  
Return to Neverland  
Prologue... final wish, final guarantee  
  
Pan raced threw the forest she couldn't fly otherwise they would see her. Pan wanted out, she just wanted to live a normal life .. no more war ... no more heart breaks ...no more of him. She knew were she had to go ... back to the normal world. Pan knew she might be followed but she needed a way to get there without someone seeing her.  
  
'_wait a sec, the mermaids didn't they say that there was a way underwater. I need to get to the mermaids' _thought Pan. She stopped and raced towards the mermaids logon.  
  
Trunks and Goten flew threw the air, out of all in neverland only four had the ability to fly and that was Pan, Goten, Marron {twinkerbell somewhat but normal size explain later} and himself.  
  
  
"Goten head that way and I'll head this way. If you find her don't kill her ... i want to get the privilge" said Trunks  
  
"sureee" said Goten. Goten raced off north as Trunks headed south.  
  
'I'll get you Pan! Even if you run away forever I'll always catch up to you. We'll have our bloody war'  
  
Marron raced into the village of the lost boys screaming and shouting for them to come out. Ubuu stepped out of his hut along side Bra.  
  
"whats the matter?" asked Ubuu  
  
"the.. pira..tes" gasped Marron between breaths  
  
"WHAT! where's PAN!" said Bra  
  
"she's running..I don't know.." said Marron  
  
"call out everyone .. we need to help pan-chan" said Ubuu.  
  
Pan raced down the hill into mermaids logon. She saw the mermaids sitting on the rocks combing their hair. Pan flew down to them landing on a rock right next to theirs.  
  
"Panny girl wassup" said the mermaids surprised to see her appear so sudden.  
  
"I.." gasped Pan catching her breath "need your help fast"  
  
"what do you need?" asked Celena, a blue-green haired mermaid who was blind.  
  
"I need to get out of neverland! I need .. I want to grow up!" said Pan  
  
"Uh.. I saw this coming. We have told you of our way to get there but if you go in ... you won't remember neverland or your past life intill you step foot onto neverland again and if you do come back it will take a while before you remember everything" said Celena  
  
"I understand ... hurry I need to get out before trun.. the pirates find me" said Pan.   
  
"it's right down there" Celena pointed to a black whirlpool. "we don't swim in that reign. Just swim into the middle and you'll be in the real world" said Celena  
  
"alright" Pan sighed and her breath quickened.   
  
"PAN!" shouted Trunks appearing from the tree's sword in hand starring down at her.  
  
"trunks!' growled Pan  
  
"Hmph" he placed a hand on his hip "why are you running? scared of me or mad that I didn't take you?'  
  
"i never wanted you!" said Pan  
  
'oh really" said Trunks  
  
"yes and I'll prove it .. I am leaving neverland forever..." Pan turned and dove into the water swimming into the black swirlpool. Pan felt blackness drain into her eyes and her whole memory bank go blank. Pan closed her eyes and knew no more.  
  
2 B' Continued ..I know I know stupid ..but I wanted to hurry and write the prologue ..after i finish this fic ..I'll write the before she went into the real world..fic .. you'll see read and review please on how you like it..incase you want to know the couplings they are..  
  
t/p duh!  
g/m  
hmm who should I pair bra with Ubuu or 17 .. 17 is my fav. minus trunks and goten ...so should I get a new girl for 17 ..and have bra/ubuu so read and review and tell me..what you think .. 


	2. Return to Neverland Part 1 Pan, the lege...

Hey chapter 1-well, I decided to make a new character for ...um' well actually..i don't know..i am gonna get a new OC in here so..hurry and r&r saying weather you want a bra/17 or Ubuu/bra 17/Oc or Ubuu/oc..anyways chap. 1  
  
Return to Neverland  
  
Chapter 1:  
Return to Neverland part 1. Pan, the legend  
  
"So we are bringing her back"  
  
"of course we want our war don't we?"  
  
"Hell yeah just that..the real world!"  
  
"have a problem"  
  
"can we bring back some girls"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"when are you going"  
  
"WE are going today"  
  
"we"  
  
"of course'  
  
"boy isn't this gonna be funny"  
  
Pan, now seventeen {in body}, combed her hair. She wore tight light blue jeans and a tight white V shaped at the collor and the sleeves that ended at the elbows shirt. She placed on her black skatershoes {I guess} and grabbed her schoolbag. She opened the door and yelled at Miss C. That she was heading off, every since she was found wondering the streets when she was around thirteen or fourteen she wasn't sure of her age since she couldn't remember her past at all, Miss C. found her and took her home.  
  
Pan walked around the street in london {what'd da ya know?}. Pan looked at old ben, the clock, and sighed she was going to be late. Pan started to jog a little and then started to run. She had a good five minutes till the bell rang and two blocks to go. Pan felt lighter then air as she ran, she didn't look down, so she didn't notice that her feet were two feet off the ground. Pan turned the corner and blasted down that street.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Luckily, pan wasn't late for school. Pan made it just in time before the bell rang. Sitting in her seat Pan listened to a boring lecture from her english teacher.  
  
"Now we are going to compair our folk tales from other countrys" said Mrs. Nichols "now one of the folk tales that have to with london is the fantasy of Peter Pan and Neverland.". Pan groaned, _I am seventeen ... not seven! I don't want to hear about boring Peter Pan._  
  
"Now the story is that there was a young boy who knows how to fly and he comes from a fantasy land called Neverland. He takes Wendy, John, and Michael to Neverland where the fight off the feirce evil pirate Hook" said Mrs. Nicoles  
  
A sudden flash swept threw pan's mind of being on a ship, sword in hand fighting a figure.  
  
"Well, there is another story about Neverland. Peter Pan came back to Earth leaving Neverland and had three children. There names weren't mentioned but as the story goes Peter's daughter went back to neverland and found out that the pirates returned and Hook's son Trunks known as the beautiful angel of death had reunited with his father"  
  
Pan's hand shook at the name of 'trunks' it all seemed familar to her in some mysterious way. Pan placed a hand on her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Well now, speaking of Peter Pan. We have a Pan right here in our class room, Hmm Pan" said Mrs. Nicoles making the class a little.  
  
"Uhh yeah.." said Pan  
  
"Whats the matter Pan, you look frustrated" said Mrs. Nicoles  
  
"I do?" said Pan  
  
"yes"  
  
"well I don't feel it"  
  
"alright, well I want you all to write a essay about Peter Pan and how it's writer explained his fantasy. I have the whole peter pan collection with the sequels that have to do with Hook's Son. Now the writer on Return to neverland {me..lol} wasn't the original writer of the peter pan story. She wanted to add a little twisted romance into the story. Here are your books you can start reading now" Mrs. Nicoles placed three boxes on the table and passed each one out to a student and soon every student had three books. Pan just looked at her's  
  
Peter Pan  
Peter Pan 2, return to neverland  
Return to Neverland  
  
Pan sighed she had already heard of these stories except the last book. Pan opened it up in the middle and starred down at the piture she had opened it to. It showed a boy about nineteen very tall and handsome. He had long grayish hair tied in a low hanging ponytail, with his right year having three ear perices one on the lower ear the other next to it and the third was a golden loop on the top/middle. He truely was beautiful. Pan couldn't help but fall for the character in the book which made her feel weird. Her friend next to her nudged her.  
  
"there's my dream boy" said Nazil  
  
"Yeah I guess' said Pan  
  
"YOU TWO!" shouted Mrs. Nicoles seeing them talking.  
  
'uh yes mam'm" said Pan and Nazil sitting up straight.  
  
"stop talking!"  
  
"yes mam'm"  
  
*alright, I decided to make this fic a Bra/17 fic. Cause Evil Bra wants a bra/17 and I love 17 more then Ubuu and soo.. yeah. So yeah. Big Note her 17 is a pirate and a elfish thing. He can change into a elf. Pointy ears has magic powers, good with tree's you'll see, and all .. but normally he can turn normal. So let me refrase this.. 17 is half elf half human {sorry not a andriod}.}  
  
Bra walked threw the forest silently, she wore thigh high light green socks or whatever with a tight green silky skirt and a white shirt with a long sleeved green gloves usually she wouldn't wear such colors but she was seeing what Hook was up too and had to wear some colors that blened in. Bra had a daggar hooked to her thigh just incase she got into trouble wich usually happened. Bra moved threw the forest, the indian tribe {er..you know tiger lilly's or whatever tribe} had said Pirates were hanging around mermaid's logon for some reason, the last place anyone had seen pan. Bra heard some talk and moved to the side of a tree and peaked down the long cliff at the water. Sure enough there was pirates.  
  
"pirates" growled Bra. She took out her small binoculars and scanned the area down below. She spotted a few of the mermaids tied to the rocks and the pirates were hanging around a dark part of the logon. Bra saw them pull something out, a body drapped in a white cloth?  
  
"what the?" said Bra. "need a better veiw".  
  
Bra grabbed a vine that hung around the tree and started to pull herself up. Suddenly Bra heard a noise, she stopped and scanned the area. Once she heard nothing she started to climb up again. She grabbed the vine and pulled herself up and grabbed the nearest branch, when her hand touched the branch she felt something slide up her thigh and something sharp jab into her back. Bra gasped and she felt the tracing of her thigh go to her daggar, her daggar was pulled out and thrown the ground and Bra felt herself pulled down and thrown to the ground. Bra hit the dirt hard and tour her skirt and stockings. She growled and looked up to see a boy about her age. He had long black hair and cold blue eyes with golden earrings in both his ears. He wore all black, a long black loose silk shirt and black silky pants with boots.   
  
"Well well well, whats this. One of the lost boy's friends" said the boy. Bra eyed the sword in his hand as it moved to her throat. Bra just stood there lying on the ground as he pressed the sword into her throat.  
  
"stand up" said the boy  
  
"certainly" said Bra standing up with the sword still to her throat. She glarred at the boy wondering what she should do, attack or just die?  
  
"Now what should I do with you? KIll you or make use?". Bra didn't answer just glarred at him. A idea suddenly occured to her, with quick movemnt she did a low dive and knocked the boy down. Bra did a flip in the air landing a good seven feet away from him.   
  
"fuck" shouted the boy standing up. Bra just smirked picking up her daggar.  
  
"why don't you tell me your name so I can carve it on your tombstone" said Bra  
  
"Seventeen {Juunanagou or whatever} and you?" he asked  
  
"the beautiful Bra" said Bra  
  
"Bra huh?" 17 laughed  
  
"what's so funny?" asked Bra angry  
  
"Nothing just that your named after one of my favorite under garments"   
  
"ew! atleast I am not a number" said Bra  
  
"I rather have 17 then .. bra"  
  
"shut up"  
  
"you should never get angry in a fight"  
  
"don't give me adive!" shouted Bra.   
  
"Fine but let me give you one more tip .. stay away from the green" said 17 smirking. He took a step back and leaned back against the tree disappearing in it.  
  
"what!" said Bra shocked "where did .. he go" she took a step back hitting against a tree. Bra jumpy, shouted and jumped away from the three hitting another tree Bra started to move away from the tree but a vine reached out from the ground and wrapped around her ankles and then she felt the tree that touched her back become soft and hands encircle her upper chest and she was brought back into a soft chest and also a cold daggar was placed to her throat. She felt a warm breath on her neck that sent shivers up her spine. She heard a cold laugh in her ear and then a cold tongue trace it.  
  
"Caught you" whispered 17  
  
"I can see that!" growled Bra  
  
"I think your right in saying your beautiful ... i might take you back with me .. if your corporate"  
  
"and why should I?"  
  
"does your life mean anything you do?"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"what kind of answer is that?"  
  
"this" Bra shoved the daggar still in her hand into 17's thigh which was right next to hers. 17 hissed and dropped Bra. Bra once released ran as fast as she could. She couldn't go against a elf like him! Shit! she just relized she got away from a elf, well a mixed blood elf. Elfs' were usually short.  
  
'shit shit shit shit shit! THAT guy was a mixed blood! and i actually got away'  
  
17 smirked seeing her running figure. He could catch her easily but he decided to let her get away. His main purpose was to make sure no one saw them bring Pan back into neverland.  
  
Pan sat in her room, it was 8 a clock. She was doing her homework Miss C. {chichi if you guys haven't noticed yet?] Miss C. had gone out to go shopping. Pan was humming to herself when all of a sudden the lights went out.   
  
"uhh" said Pan standing up, she looked around and then out her window. She noticed that the other houses had power still. Pan heard a creak on the stairs and her head swung back at the door. She saw a misty green light flow under the door. Pan took a step back as the handle turned and the door opened. Pan gasped and screamed.  
  
2 B' Continued.. so how was that on a scale of 1-10 bad or good? lol, i' am not a great writer.. so don't r&r on HOW really bad it is ..okay. 


	3. Return to Neverland Part 2 The Angel of ...

Hey chapter 2. Hope you like ... okay if your like a person who draws fanart try drawing my trunks I'll describe in this chapter and send it to me! or just draw trunks as a pirate or something. I am a sucky drawer and I wanna get him drawn..anyways thanks to Evil Bra WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW MY FIC SO FAR! lol, just kidding i am not mad...  
  
Return to Neverland -my screwy fic on peter pan as pan   
Chapter 2: Return to Neverland Part 2.  
The Angel of death and Marron's enterence!  
  
Pan remembered everything, once her door was opened she faced what looked like giddy pirates and a bag had been placed over her head and she was carried for what seemed like hours. Now Pan heard noises and curses as she was carried on something high up and then suddenly dropped to the floor and she was crushed out of the bag.  
  
Dizzy, Pan stood up a little query and starred around and gaped. She was on a ship that was filled with what looked like pirates. The pirates seemed to really hate her or just plainly dislike her because they were screaming and shouting. Pan was shoved infront of a platform that was lead up by stairs were the wheel was. She saw a man with curly black hair dressed in a red pirate suit. The pirates started to shout  
  
"Hook Hook Hook"  
  
"hook?" said Pan starring up at him. Hook {vegeta lol} raised his arm and the pirates became quiet. The man looked down at Pan and Pan shivered.  
  
"Well if it isn't peter pan's daughter ... pan". Pan tried not to laugh _Oh boy this man lost it._  
  
"Someone fetch my son, Trunks. Tell him dear old Pan is back" said Hook  
  
"I'm right over here" said a gruff voice. Pan turned her head and saw a young boy slide down the staircase rail and land infront of her. Pan gasped it was the angel of death, Trunks, the one in her story. He had long grayish silver hair tied back in a lose ponytail with a white cloth and a few strands falling on his sides. He had three peircings on his right year. One was a golden ring on his top ear the other two were on his lower part one was a white round small diamond and the other next to it was another golden ring. He wore a silver chain around his neck with a long sleeved white shirt that was unbuttened showing off his abb.'s and he also wore loose light blue jeans. He faced Pan and smirked at her.  
  
"Well looki we caught our dear old panny pan pan"  
  
"excuse me" choked Pan  
  
"Hmm" Trunks looked down at her.  
  
"who are you guys?" asked Pan feeling rather stupid.   
  
"what you don't remember us?" asked Trunks. Pan was about to answer but Trunks took her chin and turned her face left to right.  
  
"well, Pan I must say you rather did turn out to be a beautiful girl"   
  
"uhh thanks' said Pan "but that doesn't answer my question. What are you guys!"  
  
"Pan!" sighed Trunks "don't play hooky. It has only been what three four years..you couldn't have forgotten us to fast"  
  
"actually she has" said a voice.  
  
"what" growled Trunks looking up at the voice. On the sterm of the ship sat a blond dressed in red silky pants with a white tanktop on and red silky gloves, sword at side.  
  
"Uh.. Marron it's nice to see you. Goten isn't here ..but I'll tell him you called" said Trunks.   
  
"hmph" Marron flipped him off and looked back at pan. "boy oh boy pan. I cannot believe it! you've grown so much!"  
  
"who are you?" asked Pan  
  
"Uhh, I don't suppouse you remember me. I'm Marron, I was one of your best friends while you were here" said Marron  
  
"I was here? what's here?"  
  
"neverland"  
  
"you must be crazy"  
  
"hmph anyways, Trunks Pan doesn't remeber a bloody thing. She escaped threw the black whole ... so she doesn't remember anything"  
  
"is that a fact" said Trunks crossing his arms "well that don't due. We want our war ... if she doesn't remember then we'll just kill her" and with that Trunks grabbed Pan's throat. Pan gasped and her hands went to the hands that Trunks had on her throat. Trunks smirked at her uncomfortablness. Pan's mouth opened and she gasped she starred up at Trunks. Trunks smiled down at her and brought his mouth close to her's.  
  
"Your so pathetic pan" he whispered.  
  
"TRUNKS! give me seven days and I can bring back your pan and you can have your bloody icky war" said Marron  
  
"Hmm" Trunks starred down at Pan. His eyes making holes in her skull. Pan just gasped for breath. Trunks looked in deep thought.  
  
"We'll do it" said Hook 'Trunks let Pan go"  
  
"lucky bitch" Trunks whispered to Pan and brought his mouth onto her's. His tongue traced her lips and swam in her mouth stroaking her's. Pan just gasped and Trunks sunk his teeth into pan's lower lip making it bleed. He licked the blood and then dropped pan.  
  
"fine ... seven days and thats it" Trunks then turned and walked below deck. Pan gasped and touched her throat, the girl Marron dropped beside her and lifted Pan up.  
  
"lets go" she said and flew into the air. Pan was surprised and clung to Marron tighter as they lifted off into the air.  
  
"where are we going!" asked Pan  
  
"to the lost boys ...I'll explain everything to you panny" said Marron "don't worry" she added.  
  
2 B' Continued .. sorry this is so short! it's 2.37 am and this is the first day I wrote this ..so 2 chapters and a prologue in one day is alright I think ..r&r PLEASE! 


	4. Friend and Foe

Hey Chapter 3..okay just read..sorry sort of a chapter. Thanks for the reviews..i laughed my azz off on some..sorry it took a while to uploud this.   
  
Return to Neverland  
Chapter 3: Friends and foes ....  
  
Marronand Pan lowered onto the ground in the middle of the lost boy's little village. Marron had explained a great deal to Pan on the way here. A rather large crowd had gathered around Marron and Pan.   
  
"Marron!" cried a blue haired girl running over to them. Pan noticed the girl looked rather familar to her.  
  
"Bra" said Marron  
  
'Oh who's this?' asked Bra  
  
"Everyone" said Marron "meet our dear old friend ... Pan"  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten sat alone on the beach discussing a few plans. They were waiting for 17 to come back and give them a notice on where Marron had taken Pan, probably to the lost boy's but they never knew.  
  
"So are you just going to wait a week ... or see pan again before the week is up?" asked Goten  
  
"Hmph, I've waited 4 years a week is to long to me now. I'll see her probably tomorrow or maybe even tonight." said Trunks  
  
"I wonder if they can actually make Pan remember" said Goten "I hope they do .... it would be so fun"  
  
"speaking of fun ... have you seen marron lately?"   
  
"Hmph are you kidding! She hates me! but I must say that just makes me want her more" said Goten. Trunks laughed and nodded his head.  
  
"I doubt she'll remember right away ... damn it! where is seventeen!"  
  
"I'm right here" said a voice stepping out from the tree's. Goten and Trunks turned to Seventeen.  
  
"So" said Goten  
  
"the lost boys as we thought. I had a little trouble but I took care of it" said 17.  
  
'oh really' said Trunks  
  
"I also heard a little ... they are visiting the indian tribe tonight and right now they are in the feilds teaching her the sword right now" said 17  
  
"oh want to go see, Trunks?" said Goten  
  
"sure just don't let them see us" said Trunks.  
  
Everything had been cleared up, Marron and Pan explained a lot. Pan said she was kidnapped and Marron explained that Pan didn't remember a thing and when Bra returned telling Marron that she saw something by the mermaid's logon and so Marron went to check it out and saw Pan there with Hook and Trunks and made a deal with them to have Pan's memory back in a week. So they would have their bloody battle again. Now Bra and Marron had taken Pan to a feild to teach her 'again' how to use the sword and hoped it might bring back a few memories.  
  
"Uhhh" Pan jumped back from Bra's blade. Pan's arm limped with the sword for being to heavy.  
  
"Geez not so fast!"  
  
"FAST! YOU CALLLED THAT FAST! THAT WAS AS SLOW AS I CAN GO!" shouted Bra at Pan. "Great Mother of heaven how you changed!"  
  
"Bra! come on" said Marron  
  
"what? I just can't take this. For an hour or more and she still can't hold it properly" complained Bra  
  
"well it took you three weeks to get to know it!" said Pan  
  
"what!!" both girls looked at Pan "what did you just say?"  
  
"I.. I. My mouth .. and I.. I DIDN'T SAY IT MY MOUTH OPENED AND IT CAME OUT! uhh" Pan touched her mouth.  
  
"thats true ... it did take me that long" said Bra   
  
"yeah but I didn't say that. It said it on it's own" said Pan  
  
"freakie' said Marron "but atleast you remembered something"  
  
'yesh" said Pan  
  
"yesh?" said Bra laughing.   
  
"alright how about we skip lessons and go straight to flying" said Marron  
  
"fly!" said Pan  
  
"yeah, you taught me so i guess I should teach you now that you don't remember how too" said Marron  
  
"Alright so what do I do.. think of a happy thought?" joked Pan  
  
"you remembered" said Marron  
  
"No, I read the book Peter Pan" said Pan.  
  
"ohhh, there is a book on us" said Marron  
  
"oh lots" said Pan. Marron and Bra gave her a weird look "nevvverrrminnd"  
  
"alright so think of a happy thought" said Bra  
  
"don't tell her what to do! you don't even know how to fly" said Marron  
  
"thats cause I never tried"  
  
"you wouldn't even if you tried'  
  
"whatever"  
  
"Okay panny think of a happy thought" said Marron turning to Pan.  
  
'Hmm" Pan thought of a happy thought which brought a blush to her face. She looked down to see if she was still on the ground. She was  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Seventeen sat on a rock shaded by the tree's watching Pan, Marron, and Bra. They had been there for about ten minutes now.  
  
"what are they doing?" asked Goten  
  
"Why don't I go see?" said Seventeen  
  
"be my guest' said Trunks  
  
"Alright" Seventeen leaped off the rock and closed his eyes. His leaning figure turned a shade of green and then he had pointy ears and gold designs that made curves and lines running up and down his body. Seventeen walked into a tree going straight into it and moved his body threw the plants.  
  
AN: MOving body threw the plants means you can't see him, like how to explain this, he takes the shape of the plant okay. He can also controll plants.  
  
Seventeen moved right next to the three girl's. He smirked seeing up Bra's skirt. He sat right next to her leg as a little flower. He listened in to their conversation.  
  
"I DID think of a happy thought!"  
  
"what was that ... hanging off a gallow" teased Bra'  
  
"i don't understand to fly you just need to think of a happy thought. But why did you ... not fly when you did"  
  
"maybe it's because I didn't think of the one happy thought that I need to fly" said Pan  
  
"OH yes! thats right. You told me that before ... good atleast we are getting somewere in the memory bank." said Marron  
  
"so did I ever tell you my happiest thought" asked Pan  
  
"actually no" said Marron "you said it was something I didn't need to know"  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what it was" said Pan.  
  
*this is boring* thought Seventeen. Suddenly a idea came to him. A vine started to move around Bra's hand and another around her ankles. He heard Bra gasp as the vine tightened around her hand and then she looked down at her ankles  
  
"MARRON!" said Bra  
  
"what!' snapped Marron  
  
"vines" said Bra  
  
"wha .. ahhh" Marron looked puzzeled as she spotted vines wrapping around Bra. Another reached out around her wasit.  
  
"shit! what is that?" said Marron  
  
"whats happeing" said Pan  
  
"awwww' Bra was clawing the vines off her and only got one on her mouth and another on her hand.  
  
"uhh" Marron sliced the vines in half. Bra jumped up being free and grabbed Pan and Marron with her hands and they ran as fast as they could.  
  
"what was that?" said Pan  
  
"I have a good idea' said Bra as they ran. Suddenly they passed two men on a rock laughing. Marron suddenly stopped and starred at them and shouted at the black haired boy,  
  
"YOU!" shouted Marron at the man on the rock.  
  
Trunks and Goten were laughing seeing the girls freak out as Seventeen played with them. Then watched them cut the vines and run across the room by them. Marron stopped suddenly passing their rock and gapped at Goten and shouted.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Marron.  
  
"Hello pretty face" smirked Goten jumping of the rock infront of her. Trunks did the same.  
  
"what the hell are you doing here! we made a deal didn't we" said Bra  
  
"Yes" said a voice behind her. Bra jumped and turned around seeing Seventeen.  
  
"WHAT! you! that must have been.. ahhh" Bra went to hit him but he ducked.   
  
Pan just stood there next to Marron feeling stupid and even stupidier when Trunks turned to look at her.  
  
"Well Panny, haven't gotten flying down yet I see" he took chin in his hand and looked her face over again like he did on the boat. "my you have become a lot more pretty". Pan smacked his hand away and took a step back.  
  
"HEY! you still haven't answered my question" said Marron.  
  
"Welll" Goten brushed his hair back "if you really need to know we wanted to watch you guys on your progress with pan but now that your here why don't we" Goten placed a hand behind Marron's head and brought her face close to his. His lips brushed her's and then *SMACK* no more like a punch. Marron punched Goten in the face making him stumble back. Pan and Bra didn't even try to muffle out there laughs.   
  
"bitch" said Goten wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"what did you call me!" demanded Marron  
  
"i said you bitch!" said Goten  
  
"ahh" Marron tour her arm out to punch him again in the chest but he caught it in his fist. He smirked at her and tightened his fist making Marron cry out in pain.  
  
'uh let you bastard" said Marron  
  
"Uh" Goten gave her a innocent look, "you shouldn't use such language."  
  
"Hmph" Marron 'looks who's talking'  
  
"eh, enough" said Bra tapping her foot" you guys go NOW! we have work to do here"  
  
"didn't look like it' said Goten "EWW" Marron stomped on his foot.  
  
'these guys look more like friends then foe's' thought Pan to herself.  
  
"I guess she's right" sighed Trunks "lets go, bye panny" he kissed her softly on the cheek making Pan turn a bright red which only made him smirk.  
  
"Uh, I guess so" sighed Goten flying a little into the air.  
  
'good reddens!" said Marron throwing a stick at Goten hitting him in the head.  
  
"damn it bitch, that hurt" said Goten  
  
"I'm glad!" said Marron  
  
"uhh" Bra shook her head. She turned back to Pan. "should ... we get back to work on that sword, flying can come later."  
  
2 B' Continued ... so here ya go' I am so tired..fingers hurt..I saw the lord of the rings movie that is such a good movie! i love it! especially the elve guy Legolas, he's cool! gotta go  
  



	5. Tiger Lilly? The Vampire? Indian Potluck...

hey chapter 4..now hmmm, the indian tribe had tigerlilly and i need a mister smith..ahh HA! i know who can play mister smith .. how about yajorobi or whatever you spell it..i'll find out how to spell it before i use him in the fic...now Uubu is gonna be in the indian tribe..but who is gonna be tigerlilly..tigerlilly is the ugliest name i have ever heard i would be so embarrassed to have that name..and whats worse..well not worse..i am a native american..i got a english name and indian name..nevermind you don't want to hear about boring old me..so here's the chapter.4 whats up with me and silk? well they don't have our cloths there i guess.but they are rich and have silk..lol..no clue what to write..ohh i completely forgot about one of my favorite characters..hint hint he's two of a kind..try to guess who he is..lol  
  
Return to Neverland  
Chapter 4: Tiger Lilly? Vampire? The Indian Potluck part 1.  
  
Pan was dressed in black sikly pants with a tight dark red tanktop and Marron wore red silk pants with a black belt and a tight white long sleeved shirt with the front having laves run from the neckline to the middle. Bra wore short blue jeans cutt off at the shin with a white shirt that had tears in it. All girls and some of the lost boys were going down to see the "injuns" the indian tribe.  
  
"So.. is there really pirncess tigerlilly" said Pan, she had explained no tried to explain about the storys about the lost boys and their commander Peter Pan.  
  
"Yes but that was her little kid name .. now her name is.." started Marron  
  
"HUhh ..ow!" Bra had tripped over a root. She got up dusting herself off "i sware that elf! he is out here and is trying to kill me! hmmm" Bra kicked the tree only making herself stub her toe.  
  
"hhmm...so anyway tigerlilly's new name is ... {i guess i will make up a oc}  
  
"hhmm...so anyway tigerlilly's new name is ... Seka." said Marron  
  
"seka?"  
  
A young girl with firery dark red hair {NOT THE UGLY ORNAGE HAIRED COLOR} and small blue eyes wearing a headband made out of black cloth looked out. She spotted the visitors arriving.  
  
"here they come ... I cannot believe Pan is with them but she is so older now." said Seka  
  
"I know" said Uubu  
  
"i didn't believe you at first"  
  
"I don't lie to my princess"  
  
"I know you are dedicated to our tribe" said Seka "anyways when is Kellock coming, she is coming isn't she?"  
  
"yeah" said Uubu  
  
AN: Kellock is Tao Kellock but people call her Kellock, she is a mermaid but she can transform into a human. She has short black hair somewhat uneven with yellow eyes. She's around sixteen in body.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Already the first day is almost gone" said Trunks starring at the huge hill which held the indian camp which had flames rising into the sky so you can overlook the dark white clouds surrounding it.  
  
"it had been fun ... but we should get more serious" said Goten leaning against the ship's bridge rail.  
  
"I totally agree' said Seventeen  
  
"so what are you implying ... we crash the party ... typically teenage boys" said Trunks. Seventeen snorted and Goten cracked a laugh.  
  
"I guess you can say that. I must saying ... with the girls going against us is more funner" said Goten  
  
"indeed' said Seventeen rolling his eyes  
  
"Hmph did you hear, the vampire came back" said Goten  
  
"Yeah now our little groupie will be all together again" said Trunks  
  
"ha remember that time when we set the boat on fire.. by accident" said Goten  
  
"Yeah but you started it mainly" said Trunks  
  
"it wasn't my fault I told you to go blow up and you .. nearly did when you sat on the oil tank and I threw the match in cause I was mad at you"  
  
"How can I forget I was in bed for nearly half a year"  
  
"gomen" said Goten laughing  
  
"so anyways were is that vampire. Didn't he go away to get that pendent thing that lets him walk in the light" said Seventeen  
  
"yeah he did but he could already. It's just that when he was in the light to much like all day eight hours straight then he could get into serious danger" said Goten  
  
"And I never did get into serious danger" said a voice.  
  
'what' all boys turned around to see the figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"Oh hey" said Goten "long time no see'  
  
"not long enough" said the vampire  
  
"oh come on .. " said Goten 'i'm not that bad"  
  
"indeed" said the vampire in a english-vampirey kind of voice  
  
"so did you get what you searched for"   
  
"Yeah just that it's a lot more powerfull then it was heard to be like I can enforce my vampire skill" said the vampire "so anways did I hear something about crashing a party?"  
  
2 B' Continued .. so r&r before you read the next chapter and try to guess who the vampire is..hmm hints  
  
1. two of a kind  
2. two hair 'styles'  
3.first turned fat, then turned old, then turned right  
. he reminds me of vegeta in a way.  
  
the answer to no.3 can only be answered if you have seen the buu saga. 


	6. Indian Potluck part 2 Sorry about taking...

Hey well the vampire is revealed in this chapter. So I hoped you r&r and guessed who it is if you haven't do it real fast before you read this chapter.  
  
. potluck is an Indian celebration, I am an Indian native American more persise and I go to these things and it's fun get..gifts, food, dance. I know a little of my languafe Tlingt. but i'll use english not ..yeah..r&r  
  
Return to Neverland  
Chapter 5: Indian Potluck part 2.   
  
"Crashing a party" said Goten  
  
"are you? I will be willing to help" said the vampire  
  
"we are discussing on it" said Seventeen  
  
"well then it's been decided we'll crash it" said the vampire  
  
"and then do what? Huhh, Gotenks?" asked Goten  
  
AN: So did anyone suspect gotenks, the cool guy to be in here. I hope i surprised you! Maybe I'll put in other fuses just r&r if you want me to put in anybody as long as it's not with sailor moon eww *shrudders*. she's alright..*YEAH RIGHT* oh look at me look at me in my short skirt that nearly shows my asswhole..i believe he made the comment out of romance..etc. Yo- I'm Yaten I am a male and I can change into a sailor senshi. i only like yaten and seiya..  
  
"then do what?' said Gotenks "we will ... oh I don't know. Do something or atleast go and watch"  
  
"I have better things to do" said Trunks  
  
"me took" said Goten  
  
"bitches" muttured Gotenks as the trunks and goten left the room leaving seventeen and gotenks behind. {I am using Juu now as Seventeen well both actually so Juu=Seventeen Juunanagou=seventeen,,got it good}  
  
"mortals are funny and stupid" said Seventeen  
  
"tell me about it. I sware your the only one who can figure out what I want"  
  
"well are we not magical creatures" asked Juu {SEVENTEEN!}  
  
"in more than one way" said Gotenks  
  
"so about that party" said Juu  
  
"lets go I am 'hungry' for some blood" said Gotenks  
  
"not mine"  
  
"but elves blood taste sooo good" complained gotenks  
  
"NO! you prick!" said Juu  
  
"alright alright..bite me" said Gotenks rolling his eyes  
  
"wasn't it the other way around for you vampires'  
  
"hee" Gotenks flicked him off. "i'm going"  
  
"Hello Pan_chan" said Seka as Pan, Marron, and Bra sat down on the ground around the fire.  
  
"Hello Seka-sama" said Pan  
  
"please Seka-chan" said Seka  
  
"oh alright .. I just thought that"  
  
"think nothing" said Bra  
  
"er" said Pan  
  
"So Panny .. your back and my you are .. tall ... more slender ... and beautifull. You have greatly matured' said Seka  
  
"thank you, I would like to say nice stuff about you too it's just that I don't remember you"  
  
"well Panny in time you will remember, your memory will come back slowly. Wait till Kellock comes here she will be able to tell you all about stuff. she is a mermaind. Infact she was one of the mermaids that helped you 'run away'" said Seka  
  
"why did I run away? this place seems so nice like i would never like to leave here" said Pan. *But I miss the real world too*  
  
"that I cannot tell you, you I.. I don't know why you ran away"  
  
"oh thanks anyways" said Pan  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU GLOOMY FOLKS!" Bra stood up "LETS GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS AND PARTY! YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING! SO DEPRESSED AND THANK YOU THIS AND THAT IS THAT ... ANNOYING!" SHOUTED BRA.  
  
"gods! you don;t need to shout at the top of your voice" said Marron  
  
"Maybe I do cause I feel like I have too" said Bra crossing her arms.  
  
A young girl about the {body} age of sixteen ran along in the dark towards the tiger tribe or so the young girl Kellock called the natives. Kellock had short black hair and yellow eyes. Kellock ran swiftly threw the wood, she was late ... again ... like normal for parties or meetings. She should have gone early, once she heard Pan was back then she couldn't wait to see her but then there was trouble with the pirates still around the logoon which made Kellock made. She hated pirates beyond doubt they were the most Fein vile bastards on neverland.   
Kellock suddenly stopped hearing something faint ... a echo of some sort. Kellock looked around something was in here ... in the darkness of the woods.  
  
Gotenks licked his lips, he was lucky to find such a pretty little feed.  
  
feed- person a vampire sucks on or eats or turns them into a vampire, get it? good.  
  
He could tell by the smell of her, she was something not human. He smelt sea salt on her, she was either a serpent or a mermaid that could had human legs. She saw her stop and hesitate, her eyes searching the darkness ... probably for him. He took a step closer to her, even though it was nearly pitch dark she could see her clearly after all darkness was his specialty. His mouth watered for her blood, it had been a good long while since he had a bite. Warm beautiful red blood! He licked his lips starring at her neck. He waited till she started to walk again intill he made his move. Once her back was to him he moved faster then lighting and grabbed her shouldars making her jump and scream.  
  
"silence" Gotenks whispered in her ear "this will only take a second."  
  
"what are you?" asked the girl "who are you?"  
  
"Hmph, haaa" Gotenks smirked his vampire teeth showing. He moved her hair back and brought his teeth into the girl's neck.  
  
"eh uhhh" Kellock gasped feeling the teeth in her neck, the blood running into his mouth. He was a vampire! Gotenks kept sucking the blood, she was a mermaid afterall, which made it even better since she wouldn't die and he could feast off her again. He just loved mermaids, their blood was the most delicious blood he had ever had better then elfs! After a while he heard a soft moan escape Kellock's lips. _Of course_ thought Gotenks, this was new to her. She probably hadn't seen many vampires on neverland. Gotenks was full enough to survive and had enough strength to beat ten men but he loved the taste so he just kept drinking more.  
  
Kellock couldn't take anymore of it, the teeth in her neck was just to weird. The hands on her shoulds massaging her was just to weird. Kellock had to lean back into the vampire's chest because she was to weak or felt to weak. HE probably sucked half of her blood .. well 1/4 maybe. _I have to get it off me_ thought Kellock. With all her might she grabbed the owner of the hands and threw him over her. Then Kellock jumped back, the moon came in angle and set light into the forest.  
  
"Hmm, I'm surprised ... drinking all that blood and your still able to throw me off" said Gotenks  
  
"Hmph just shows how weak you are! and how dare you drink MY blood!" said Kellock  
  
"it was delicious, thanks" said Gotenks in his vampire accient.  
  
"you .. you .. I would love to plounge a stake right into your heart!" said Kellock looking around for a stake.  
  
"Actually, I like to do the plounging .." said Gotenks giving her a wink.  
  
"uh you perverted bastard!" said Kellock.  
  
"Well you could call me that" said Gotenks  
  
"I'll give you to the count of three to get out of here or i'll kill you" said Kellock  
  
"ha! I see no cross, no stake, not even a little peice of garlic?" joked Gotenks "but I'll let you be only because I feel bored now. Goodbye, dear lady" Gotenks waved and ran off.  
  
"ehh" said Kellock flipping him off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, finally the girl we've been waiting for" said Seka as she saw Kellock come into view. She noticed that Kellock was a little pale in the face.  
  
'are you alright' asked Seka  
  
"Yeah just ran into a little trouble on the way here" said Kellock "gave me the creeps, a little"  
  
"Oh well anyway let me introduce you to our dear old friend Pan" said Seka showing Kellock Pan, who was sitting by Marron and Bra talking to them.  
  
"ohh, she looks older" said Kellock. Seka coughed getting Pan and her two friend's attention.  
  
"Panny we want you to meet Kellock, Kellock Panny" said Seka.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pan couldn't believe it, she sat in her bed in the lost boy's village. She had came back three hours ago but she still thought of Kellock's words to her. Once Kellock sat by her, Pan asked her right away about her life here. She had found out that the original pan was nammed Peter Pan but he was known by the pirates as Peter Pan or Kakkerot and to the lost boys as a nickname Goku. Goku, Peter Pan, or Kakkerot moved to the real world where he met Wendy's great grandaughter Chichi where they had two sons and their oldest son Gohan had her, Pan. When Pan was a baby her parents got into a car crash and Marron found her and brought her back to neverland where Pan grew intill she was thirteen and stopped growing and then Pan learned about her 'huge' part of her life.  
  
"I ran away" said Pan  
  
"yes you did" said Kellock  
  
"but why?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you, it was over a certain incedent. I don't know much about it. But I do know who it revolves around but I cannot name that person's name" said Kellock  
  
"how did I escape then" said Pan  
  
"you used out dark tide pool, you lost your memory but it will slowly come back to you when you return. But you need a incident, someone who had a powerfull impact on your past life to help unlock you so you can remember everything" said Kellock.  
  
"Uhh" Pan fell back on her bed. **Should I stay here or should i go home? This place seems very familar to me. But I cannot go, I mean the whole deal thing. So what should I do, i mean trunks is a hottie! and ummm I guess he seems to have a thing for me but he is a complete jerk! **I am so bored, I guess I could take a quick swim around the mermaid's logon.  
  
Trunks couldn't sleep, he was totally awake. So he had grabbed a girl and decided to have a little fun around skull's rock.   
  
2 B' Continued..stupid ending of this chapter, I know. Sorry about making you wait so long for this chapter. r&r please  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sorry about the LONG waittry to hurry mo...

Hey chapter 6- sorry about making you wait so long. I have another fic I have to write, angel sanctuary fic, so check it out if you know the coolest show and manga angel sanctuary I love Michael-sama! Katou YuE! VOICE!!Rosiel! Katan, setsuna, kira, the guy that wants to dismantle katou..um' anywayz  
  
Return to Neverland  
Chapter 6: Follow the arrows! From Mermaid's logon to Skull Rock!  
  
It was around seven in the morning as Pan got to mermaird's logon. She was hoping Kellock would be up so she didn't swim alone. She took off her shirt and jeans and just wore shorts and a white tanktop Marron had given her. Pan took a step into the water and was completly surprised that the water wasn't to cold nor to warm! Pan walked in further then at wasit length she dove into the water skimming the ground slightly. Pan then came up above the water and breathed. She stood up and looked around and spotted a water fall on a corner of the logon. Pan joyfully swam over to it. She swam under the water fall and enjoyed the part when it tried to push her back. She smiled seeing all the rainbow colors flutter around in and out of the water. Pan came back up for air and dove down again. She looked on ahead and spotted under the water, a small cavern, a cave somewhat. Deciding to follow it. Pan went to the top of the surface and swam over to it. She spotted the cavern ontop of the water lead to a somewhat large rock that was shaped as as boneheard, a skull, or something. Pan swam over to it. She hesitated before following the stream and swam into the cavern. It was dark at first but then in the middle of the cavern it was light out. Pan on occasion ran into the edge of the cavern. She was about to go into the area where the light shown but she suddenly heard something. It sounded like a voice? But it wasn't words, more like ... moans? Pan cautious swam silently around the bend. She climbed up on the flat rock part that went around the cavern. She quietly walked around the bend and peaked around the corner where she heard the noises coming from. She gasped in shock, fear, and embarrassment. There was Trunks fucking some girl. Pan took a step back so they wouldn't see her but she ended up triping and falling into the water.  
  
"ahh" Pan tried not to shout.  
  
"uhh..who's ahh there .. ah,,uh go away!" said Trunks between thrusts. He looked at where the splash came from and saw a white figure with black hair in the water. He smirked, **I'll finish this girl real fast, first.** Trunks thrusted intill he gained release inside the girl.  
  
Pan after hearing Trunks's voice swam off like crazy, she ducked down into the water and swam as long as she could hold her breath. Pan reached the dark part of the cave and didn't hear any moans any more.  
  
"bad sign, bad sign" thought Pan to herself. Pan swam out of the cavern faster then it took for her to swim into the cavern. Pan swam past the rainbow fall again and towards the shore. Once on the shore Pan heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"that was totally embarrassing" said Pan to herself.  
  
"I agree" said a voice  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pan jumped up and twisted around. She made a glouting look at her visitor. "it's you"  
  
"You sound disappointed" said Trunks  
  
"how can you be here! You were just with that girl and .. um'." Pan stopped blushing and looked away. She couldn't ask the guy face front, how could you be here. You just were fucking some girl? Damn, you must be fast!  
  
"I'm a pro at this" said Trunks reading her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Okay thats great! Now go away! I left when you um' asked. Now go away! I need to change and get back to Marron" said Pan  
  
"Can I help?" asked Trunks  
  
"with what? getting me back to the lost village. no thanks" said Pan  
  
"no not with that" said Trunks  
  
"then with what?" asked Pan   
  
"hmm, you know you were a lot smarter before you left' said Trunks  
  
"oh is that so! Well do you want to know what i think of you! you are a JERK! Now leave me alone!" Pan hotly walked past him and grabbed her cloths on the branch. She turned around to saw a remark at Trunks but he wasn't there.   
  
"did he go?" asked Pan to herself.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it' said Trunks up above her.  
  
"hmm" Pan looked up as Trunks grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.  
  
"aw! let me down let me down!" shouted Pan  
  
"Not just yet" said Trunks. He flew up high over the water. "Okay as you wish" and with that he let her go. Pan dropped into the water, belly flop. Her spare cloths were now wet. Pan came back up for breath and saw Trunks sitting in the air laughing.  
  
"why you!" said Pan  
  
"I just did as you said" said Trunks  
  
"hmm" Pan splashed Trunks causing him to get wet.  
  
"HEYYY!" said Trunks surprised by he actions. Trunks glarred down at her and Pan glarred back up at him.   
  
"Hmph, I need to go now! goodbye!" Pan started swimming to shore but Trunks caught her arm and pulled her out of the water. Trunks threw her over his shouldar and flew into the air higher then before.  
  
"Oh god! You aren't going to drop me are you?" asked Pan worried.  
  
"No, I'm not thinking about it. But don't do as told I might"  
  
"whats to be told"  
  
"you'll see"  
  
"No! You'll tell" Pan grabbed his hair and tugged on it hard.  
  
"eh!" Trunks pulled her infront of him.  
  
"don't do that" warned Trunks  
  
"put me down!"  
  
"are you sure?" asked Trunks  
  
"PLACE ME ON THE GROUND!" shouted Pan rewording her wish.  
  
"I don't think so" said Trunks. He tilted her head up and brought his crashing down onto his. Pan shocked, couldn't belive this, this guy was just fucking some girl and now he was planning on fucking her. Didn't she feel special.  
  
"No" Pan whimpered in his mouth. She shoved him away from her making him lose his grip on her. Pan crashed down threw the air, luckily Trunks caught her real fast.  
  
"you shouldn't do that' he said  
  
and neither should you!" said Pan breathing hard in anger  
  
"Oh shouldn't I?" asked Trunks  
  
"Yes, now please put me down" said Pan  
  
"as my lady wishes" said Trunks lowering his body to the ground. About fifteen feet up though he kissed her again then let her go, Pan fell hitting the water. Pan was glad she didn't do a belly flop that would have hurt. She came back up gasping for breath. She saw Trunks laugh and fly away. Pan flicked him off and swam to the shore.  
  
2 B' Continued..sorry so short, so stupid a chapter, so much time to uploud. I've been busy.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. wowbeen a long time

Hey Sorry- I haven't updated for like half a year. Anyway, I was in the don't want to write mood and I am like bored of it but I'll write for you anyway. Hey-  
  
if anyone wants to take my story and keep writing it, just email me i'll give you my password and you can write this fic...kay...anyways r&r please...okay! did anyone ever notice that vegeta named his two kids after undergarments? TRUNKS!! BRA!!  
  
Return to Neverland  
  
Chapter 8: Bra.....flying lessons   
  
"Where have you been?" asked Bra seeing Pan walk by her tent all wet. Pan glarred at her and muttured 'nothing' and walked off. Bra just smirked back at her. Bra sighed and stood up and sighed. "what to do, what to do? So boring!" She picked up her bag and put parchments, writing utensils, and a book in the bag. Then walked out the door towards the forest. Might as well put her time into use. For the past months she had drawn land scapes and such of neverland, making a map of it. It could help out with the fights with the pirates.  
  
Seventeen yawned, he nudged Gotenks "Hey, lets go fight. It's boring". "Nah, go away. daylight" muttured Gotenks. "Hey can't you go out in daylight?".."Yah but it hurts!. "a little!" complained Seventeen. Gotenks shoved Seventeen and stalked out of the room.  
  
"what a ...hey GOTEN! Lets go!!! do something!" said Seventeen.  
  
"No, busy" said Goten reading a book. Trunks wasn't here to ask, Seventeen shrugged and walked up to the main deck. He looked around at neverland, he loved it. Forest all around, feilds, water! A elves paradise!   
  
*tweet, twet*  
  
Seventeen looked up as a bird flew up to him. He tweeted at him again. Seventeen nodded his head understanding the bird's message. *So, the blue haired one's alone. Her name is my favorite under garment* {haha, little joke. Your. .. suppoused to laugh}. Seventeen smirked, it was not boring anymore!  
  
*******************************************  
  
"JERK!!! Uh, no wonder I hated him!" yelled Pan in her tent, changed shirts.  
  
"Whats the matter?" asked Marron walking into the room. "Nothing" snapped Pan.  
  
"Oh, run into someone?" asked Marron  
  
"Yes! It was that stupid bastard Trunks. He dropped me into the water and he sexual harrasssed me!!!!"  
  
"sexual?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"you ... better not run off alone. How about lets go and practice your flying. Lets see this is the second day...no wait third no..third yah..no wait..yah we have four days left..lets go"  
  
"Sure, but I need to change first."  
  
***********************  
  
Bra sat on a cliff, she had started making a map of neverland about a year ago. It was nearly done, well about 45 percent more of it to be down. She was mapping mermaid's logoon again adding a little notes here and there. She suddenly heard the leaves rustle. She snapped her head at the tree's.  
  
"Calm down, stupid elf man isn' here" Marron said walking to her. "Come on, we are going to go and teach Pan more flying lessons!"  
  
"WHAT! again? Uhh" Bra groaned. "I am busy here!" she pointed to the map she had just been drawing. Marron starred at it and smirked. "what is it?"  
  
"a map!!!"  
  
"of what???"  
  
"NEVERLAND STUPID! AHH! U R SO DUMB! YOU STUPID BLONDE!"  
  
"ha! and WHAT DO U CALL YOURSELF?  
  
"i have blue hair"  
  
"blonde ... blue. whats the difference"  
  
"much difference!"  
  
"like what"  
  
"you can't describe color"  
  
"only you can't describe color and thats because your stupid!"  
  
"MARRON!"  
  
2 b' continued..sorry it's so short! I have been super busy lately. this chapter was sort of really boring. i will try and update more quickly, that is ... if u guyz want me to. yes, i know the grammar sucks u dont need to review it okay! if you don't like it dont read okay? i hate people who r rude!  
  
i will try and update more often! 


End file.
